


及时行乐

by Christy19470



Series: 同谋 [1]
Category: La mala educación
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy19470/pseuds/Christy19470
Summary: 一个享乐主义者的及时行乐。





	及时行乐

**Author's Note:**

> 一些片段，可能有后续。  
> 严重ooc，都是我编的，别信。

「早餐」  
电影拍了近四个月，中间安格尔回了两次家，每次都带回来很多自家做的乳酪。为了保持体型，他每天只吃一点沙拉，连啤酒都不肯喝，乳酪就更不可能了，但母亲坚持要他收下。他留下几块给恩里克当早餐，又给剧组里的人都分了些，才把那两大袋解决掉。

恩里克倒很喜欢，他习惯早上拿乳酪配面包，边吃边看安格尔在餐厅旁的空地上做俯卧撑。安格尔有非常规律的作息时间，每天起得很早，不像他常常半夜躺下中午才起床。恩里克自称是创作者的习性，夜晚才是灵感的沃土。安格尔不客气地回道那我属于劳动者，整日起早贪黑。

俯卧撑要做两百个，他出来的时候安格尔刚开始，等做完了他的早餐也差不多结束了。安格尔拉过他旁边的椅子坐下，一连抽了好几张纸巾擦汗，又拿起桌上的果汁大口地喝，说还记得上学的时候特别容易饿，一顿五个热狗都填不饱胃口。说完他投过来的眼神格外炽热，仿佛在看一根刚出炉挤满酱香喷喷的热狗。

恩里克把剩下半片吐司的盘子推过去，安格尔看都不敢看又推了回来，开口问他今天有什么新闻。报纸是安格尔晨跑完带回来的，放在餐桌上方便恩里克吃早餐的时候看。那曾经是恩里克的一大乐趣，第二大便是和人分享，后来最大的乐趣变成去片场时听坐在副驾驶的安格尔念给他听。安格尔读得尤为生动，恩里克听了一会儿没忍住笑了。安格尔转过头瞪他一眼，又解释说在练台词，恩里克夸他敬业，安格尔听完把手上的一沓报纸卷成筒打他的大腿，催他专心开车。

 

「狗」  
安格尔从片场捡回来条斑点狗，每天晨跑的时候顺便遛它。恩里克一向对猫狗兴致缺缺，他连自己都照顾不好，更别说宠物了。安格尔也没养过，四处找人问经验，还买了好几本宠物驯养指南，夹在他的书架里，显得有些格格不入。

那狗倒也不怎么闹腾，也不需要人管，每天只要到点就安静地趴在客厅角落等待喂食。只是有一个毛病——它常常躲起来让人找不着。

一开始安格尔还以为它溜走了，绕着房子找了好几圈也没看见，又拉着恩里克在附近找了一遍。结果还是晚上在卧室的床底下发现的，那床不高，离地面也只有一点空隙，都不知道狗是怎么钻进去的。

那时候他们正在做爱，安格尔紧紧攥着床单，脸埋在枕头里大口喘气，恩里克握着他的腰又加快了抽送的速度，床板咯吱作响，有几下插得深了，安格尔抖了一下，发出几声呻吟，然后把脸埋得更深了。恩里克怕他缺氧窒息，轻轻掰过他的脸吻上去，突然听到床下的动静。安格尔也听到了，他挣扎着想起来，恩里克不让，摁着他快速抽插了几十下，然后拔出来射在了他的腰上，这才放开他。安格尔伸长手去够床头柜上的纸巾，坐起来把恩里克的东西胡乱擦掉，突然看见那条狗站在床头，不免吃惊，然后看着恩里克笑。恩里克无奈地下床把狗抱了出去，没多久又回来把卧室的门关上，进了浴室。

 

「睡觉」  
恩里克很少留人过夜，刚开始还不太习惯身边躺着别人。有一回睡觉的时候突然感觉踢到了什么，一下就醒了，过了一会儿才反应过来是安格尔。

为了早点适应，他每天抱着安格尔入睡。

偏偏安格尔睡觉不老实，在他怀里扭来扭去，嫌找不到舒服的位置。他只好退而求其次，改成抱一条胳膊。时间一长，安格尔又抱怨手都捏麻了。他便拽过另一只手，安格尔笑他像小姑娘，睡觉还要手拉手。他假装生气地板着脸，伸手去捏安格尔的嘴，却被反咬了一口。等他真生气了，安格尔又凑过来亲他，还把握着的手提起来放在嘴边吻了一下。

两个人这才躺好睡下了。


End file.
